1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of optical time variable composite image projection systems and more specifically it concerns a system for producing colored composite optical images at variable projector to screen distances.
2. Prior Art
Composite light projection systems are known in which a plurality of images are superimposed by the overlapping of individual images from a number of projectors. In these systems the composite image coccurs at a fixed image distance from the projectors. Changing the screen to projector distance requires the reorientation and refocusing of a multitude of individual projectors. For precision overlap this becomes quite difficult requiring precise mechanical alignment between the various projectors. In the present invention, this problem is overcome by the use of mirrors placed between the projection lens and screen.